


Te amaré.

by mariposaxmental



Category: Barcedes - Fandom, Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, historical fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: "Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amaré".Dejar Villa Ruiseñor para María Mercedes Moller y Bárbara Román fue una osadía, pero lo que estaban por vivir en esos años... era algo completamente diferente.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I will love you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110797) by [gay_stuff_ensues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_stuff_ensues/pseuds/gay_stuff_ensues)



Dejar Villa Ruiseñor pareció una osadía. Larga y dolorosa como todas las despedidas, y aunque hubiera deseado que las cosas pudieran haber terminado de otra manera... simplemente no se pudo.

Corría el año 1962 cuando María Mercedes Moller dejó el pueblo, que la vio nacer, para siempre. En sus primeros planes estaba ir a Chillán, pero era fácil que cualquiera la rastreara por herejía.

Ilusos e intolerantes que creían que amar a alguien era digno de pecado. Sólo María Elsa Quiroga y Reynaldo Suárez, ex sacerdote, le comprendieron y ayudaron a enfrentar sus emociones. También le ayudaron a dejar su hogar.

Antes de partir, Mercedes decidió enfrentar al pueblo con su verdadera identidad. Una joven mujer profesional, valiente, que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de una mujer.

Bárbara Román Gacitúa.

Ya no estaría dispuesta a contar más mentiras.

Las cosas no volverían a suceder como a principios de los sesenta, cuando su mundo se vino abajo. Enviada a la fuerza a un reformatorio, el único consuelo que encontró fue la compañía de un chiquillo viñamarino tan pérdido como ella. Junto a él, idearon un plan para convencer a todo el mundo de que estaban a portas de ser la pareja más feliz de Chile. Pero era una mentira.

Joaquín Echegaray era sólo su amigo, probablemente el mejor amigo que alguna vez pudo tener. Y como ella, intentaron curarse de lo que muchos les diagnosticaron como enfermedad.

En medio de conversaciones llenas de complicidad, acordaron que no estaban enfermo. Sólo estaban enamorados de personas a las que nadie les dejaría amar.

Pese a ese dificultad, nadie se los iba a impedir.

Pese a que ambos sabían lo que sentían, decidieron mantener su plan.

Sin embargo, Ernesto Moller descubrió su táctica y desató el infierno en el mismo pueblo. Curioso viniendo de un hombre que deseaba establecer el honor familiar, y la discresión.

Enfrentó a Joaquín, y de no ser porque ella intervino casi lo matan. Ante eso, recibió unas bofetadas junto a la amenaza de llevarla a otros lugares donde fuesen a "arreglar" el estado de su hija.

A Mercedes no le quedó más que huir y ocultarse en la iglesia durante esa noche. Se encontró con Joaquín en minutos, y él con el rostro cubierto de sangre lloró con ella deseando morir para reencarnar en un mundo diferente. Un mundo en dónde él podría estrecharse en los brazos de John Parker, el hombre que se había adueñado de su corazón en un viaje vacacional por el Reino Unido.

Ella deseaba vivir en un mundo donde podría amar a Bárbara Román con completa libertad.

Las cosas a fines de 1960 empearon con el paso del tiempo. Fines de septiembre y su cuñada fue investigada por consumo de drogas. Fines de septiembre y alguien desenterraba el pasado de Joaquín para arruinarle la vida.

Eran comienzos de octubre cuando amenazaron con llevarlos a ambos con médicos más exigentes. Joaquín, tembloroso, rogaba que nadie le avisara a su familia en Viña del Mar. Si lo hacían, lo enviaran a un psiquiatrico donde el trato era todo menos amable. Mercedes supo algo de eso. Joaquín le advirtió en lágrimas que huyera apenas pudiera. A Chillán, a Santiago, a Mendoza. A cualquier parte.

Mercedes no quería irse sin Bárbara. Pero sabía que Joaquín quería huir del electroshock cueste lo que cueste. Le dejó ir. Se las ideó para distraer a la madre de Bárbara para que el muchacho tomase un viaje a Santiago hasta no verlo otra vez.

Él tampoco merecía perecer por amar a alguien del mismo sexo.

Y en tanto ella, fue sólo María Elsa Quiroga quien se interpuso para dejarla libre en el pueblo. Porque el apoyo de Reynaldo fue desprestigiado por Armando Quiroga y el mismo Ernesto, quienes creyeron que el ex sacerdote comunista estaba dando delirios de hereje. Reynaldo a su vez tuvo que buscar su propio modo de salvar su vida.

Aún así el ex párroco se las arregló para que Mercedes pudiera planificar su futura huída.

Pese a todo el drama, Mercedes se quedó.

Y fue testigo de como la madre de Bárbara pasaba por el pueblo ensuciando su nombre, para después regresar a Viña para hablar con los Echegaray. Mercedes llamó a larga distancia de forma insistente para saber de su amigo, pero no recibió noticias de él ni en Viña ni Santiago.

Mercedes le creyó muerto. Y lloró por él.

Fue en una carta, entregada por medio de María Elsa, que pudo indicarle a Bárbara todo lo que sucedía, que Joaquín era su amigo y que ella jamás dejó de amarla. Estaba dispuesta a pelear por su amor.

Mercedes decidió vivir con Bárbara en medio del pueblo, en una pequeña casita que pudo conseguir gracias al dinero ahorrado. Estaban juntas, enamoradas. Ella dispuesta a ayudar al embarazo de su amada pese a que el hijo que esperaba era de Nicanor.

Mercedes estaba dispuesta a todo.

"Si es niña, quiero que lleve tu nombre", le había dicho Bárbara cuando por primera vez, la joven profesora sintió unas patadas de la criatura.

Mercedes había llorado entonces. "No, qué cosas dices...", le contestó con una sonrisa, "¿y si es niño?"

No pensaron en nombres tras eso.

No pudieron pensar mucho en su historia. Mucha gente les hizo la vida imposible en sus trabajos, les pintaban la fachada de su hogar con insultos, y Nicanor iba de vez en cuando a exigir recuperar a su mujer e hijo.

Cuando le rompieron la ventana en una noche, Mercedes perdió la paciencia. Sabía que vivir en el pueblo no iba a ser sencillo, por mucho que se sintiese apegada a sus raíces. No podría.

Pero no podían irse porque el embarazo de Bárbara estaba muy avanzado y ya había generado complicaciones. Con todo el estrés, se corría el riesgo de que tanto la criatura como su amada murieran. No podría soportarlo.

Aún así lo hizo.

Era casi a finales de diciembre, cuando Villa Ruiseñor se convirtió en un charco de sangre. La policía nacional se enfrentó con la red de tráfico de drogas cerca de la casona del Bim Bam Bum. Balas por todos lados, disparos que sus hermanos protagonizaron cuando el suelo era blanco.

Mientras eso sucedía, Bárbara en medio del estrés entró en labores del parto. Le dolía tanto que casi se moría. Mercedes corrió para la hostería, Ingrid llamó a Gerardo. Junto ayudaron a que el hijo de Bárbara naciera, y que ella sobrevivera pese a que se desangraba. Trasladarla a un hospital iba a ser imposible.

El que la criatura conociera a su verdadero padre también.

Nicanor Pereira fue asesinado en el fuego cruzado.

Carlos Moller también.

Augusta Montero de Moller enviudó con menos de 26 años. Horacio Moller fue tomado detenido por tráfico. La peluquería fue revendida. Ernesto sólo se quedó en la hostería como su único nervioso. Se volvió amargado y no era capaz de pronunciar el nombre de sus hijos, sólo se quedó con su nieta Leonor que Estela Undurraga ayudó a criar.

María Elsa, por su lado, se quedó en la casa de los Moller con sus hijos mientras exigía mediante visitas vigiladas a Horacio a que le diera la anulidad.

Mercedes se quedó en el pueblo sólo para el funeral de su hermano, y sólo miró a su padre para darle apoyo, pese a que éste no se atrevió a mirarle.

Tras eso, regresó a Bárbara en su duelo con las preguntas de que haría la mujer con su vida. Ahora viuda, sola y con un hijo. Bárbara en aquel entonces lucía tranquila, y sólo respondió: "También es tu hijo, Mercedes. Quiero que me ayudes a criarlo. Quiero que seas su madre también".

Intentó debatirle con que el niño necesitaba un padre, pero aceptó con la idea de darle amor y protección al pequeño.

Ambas se quedaron para ajustar sus cosas y ahorrar todo el dinero necesario. Ambas sabían que ya no podian trabajar en el colegio.

Corría el año 1962 cuando María Mercedes Moller dejó el pueblo, que la vio nacer, para siempre. Junto a Bárbara y su hijo, llegaron a alojarse en un hotel en Santiago. María Elsa las cubrió para que escaparan, y Reynaldo les consiguió un lugar para vivir mientras tanto. En cuestion de meses, tanto Bárbara y Mercedes encontrarían trabajos mientras pagaban a una mujer a que cuidara del pequeño. Luego decidieron que Bárbara se quedaría cuidando al bebé mientras Mercedes trabaja, ella podía mantenerlos a los tres.

Así pasaron meses, celebraciones, y años.

Ante el mundo, Bárbara Román era su cuñada que enviudó. Su hijo era su sobrino. Seguía los consejos de seguir con las mentiras dados por Horacio.

Dentro de su hogar, Bárbara era su mujer y ese niño era su hijo.

Ambas fueron testigo de la revolución de las flores chilenas, miles de chicos y chicas jóvenes que decidieron vivir el amor libre alejados del consumo habitual. Miles de ellos asistiendo al Festival de la Piedra Roja, muchos de ellos consumiendo marihuana, muchos eran alumnos y alumnas de Mercedes. A más de algunos los descubrió con cocaína.

Mercedes odiaba la cocaína.

Mercedes deseaba que su hijo jamás le diera ese tipo de problemas.

Los sesenta parecían tranquilas para ellas mientras el presidente Eduardo Frei Montalva enviaba proyectos al Congreso para una Reforma Agraria. Territorios para los campesinos, y situaciones que a los poderosos no les gustaba, menos a quienes estaban en Villa Ruiseñor.

A Mercedes no le importaba.

Comenzó a importarle cuando llegaron a 1970 con la Unidad Popular. Salvador Allende tenía una increíble oratoria y llevó al extremo la reforma agraria. Bárbara le apoyaba, mientras ella dudaba mientras leía el períodico. Tenía un presentimiento. Uno no bueno.

Decidió omitir esos pensamientos, pues se imaginó a ella misma hablando con su padre y de qué le habría parecido Frei Montalva, y Allende. ¿Qué diría un radical como Ernesto Moller? No podría saberlo ahora.

Era 1972 cuando Mercedes y Bárbara se encontraron con María Elsa Quiroga otra vez. Iba junto a su hija Eva y Luzmira, su niñera, en una fila para buscar algo de harina. María Elsa parecía no entender nada, Bárbara seguía diciendo que alguien estaba bloqueando el acceso de víveres necesarios para las personas. Mercedes quería hacer oídos sordos.

Incluso hizo oídos sordos cuando su pequeño hijo dijo ser como Reynaldo.

"¿Sacerdote?", le había preguntado María Elsa alzando sus cejas, recordando a su viejo amor.

"No", había respondido el niño. "Quiero ser un héroe, valiente como él y como los chicos que andan con el presidente".

María Mercedes Moller omitió los pensamientos de su hijo, mientras Bárbara besaba a su muchacho en la frente.

El mundo se vino patas arriba el 11 de septiembre de 1973.

Mercedes Moller fue sacada del Liceo Javiera Carrera en el que trabajaba para volver a su casa. Las calles estaban vacías y carros verdes rodeaban la ciudad. Se dirigió a su hogar en el barrio República para encontrarse con Bárbara preocupada. Su hijo no había llegado.

"Pensé que estabas con él, trabajas en el colegio que queda a unas cuadras", le susurró Bárbara.

"Nos sacaron, Mercedes. Militares, nos revisaron de pies a cabezas y se tomaron detenidos a varias personas".

"¿Por qué?" Mercedes quiso preguntar si algunos profesores portaban drogas, pero calló antes de tiempo.

"Andan buscando a todos los comunistas, socialistas y quienes estén a favor del gobierno", sollozó Bárbara. "Mercedes, estoy tan asustada".

La apretó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello. Ambas rezaron en silencio por la llegada de su hijo.

Las cosas no mejoraron. Encendieron la radio. Allende dio sus últimas palabras a la ciudadanía, y en cosas de segundos sintieron como el cielo se estremecía. Nadie sabía nada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un muchacho de cabello rizado medio oscuro entró con los ojos llorosos. Tenía su uniforme sucio y se había raspillado la mano, dejó el morral en una de las sillas y casi se cayó en la entrada. Mercedes y Bárbara se levantaron a sujetarlo para abrazarlo entre lágrimas. Mónica, la vecina que venía detrás del chiquillo le dijo que lo trajo apurada desde el Instituto Nacional -colegio donde el muchacho era estudiante-, porque estaba todo rodeado de militares.

"¡Simón, mi amor!", Bárbara habló con su voz suave consolando a su hijo. "¡Pensé que casi te perdía mi vida!"

Mercedes agradeció a Mónica la traída del muchacho. La vecina le advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, y que esperaba que las cosas mejorasen para el país. Mercedes no sabía si creerle debido a las lágrimas descontroladas de Simón.

Cerró la puerta, hizo caso omiso a la radio y a todo lo que pudiera desconcentrarla. Dentro de la casa nadie sospecharía que Simón Pereira era en parte hijo suyo por crianza. Gracias a Dios, el chico nunca pareció cuestionar el amor que ella le entregaba a su madre biológica.

"¿Simón? ¿Simón, que pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"No estoy llorando, Meche...", musitó el chiquillo levantando la vista. Sus ojos eran desafiantes, tanto como los de Nicanor alguna vez, pero eran tan dulcemente castaños como los de Bárbara. "F-Fueron las bombas... Salimos todos del Instituto rápido, se llevaron profesores, gente... caminé cerca de La Moneda y... y... "

Simón temblaba y Bárbara era la única que podía mantenerlo firme. Mercedes suavizó su tono de voz, queriendo darle calma.

"¿Qué viste, Simón?"

"Bombardearon La Moneda, Meche. Está todo en llamas y hay aviones en el cielo".

Dejar Villa Ruiseñor para María Mercedes Moller y Bárbara Román fue una osadía, pero lo que estaban por vivir en esos años... era algo completamente diferente.

Después de mucho tiempo, Mercedes se atrevió a reconocer un poco de miedo.


	2. Capítulo 2

A Bárbara siempre le gustaron las obras de William Shakespeare.  
  
Cuando ella era niña adoraba escuchar de su padre las historias del famoso escritor inglés y atesoraba los libros que le regalaba. Fue gracias a él y su afecto lo que la hizo interesarse en la literatura, las artes y el teatro.

Bárbara de no haber sido profesora, le hubiera gustado ser actriz de los tabloides. Pero aquel sueño murió junto con los alientos de su padre, y pese a ello continuó apegada a la cultura, a diferencia de los deseos de su madre que deseaba que sentase cabeza al casarse con un hombre para formar una familia. Al menos para ocultar su deseo por relacionarse con mujeres de una manera poco habitual para la sociedad.  
Contra todo pronóstico se convirtió en profesora. Luego se casó con un detective de la Policía Nacional y tuvo un hijo con él. Todo exactamente como la sociedad dictaba para una mujer como ella.  
Pero ella aún amaba el teatro, la literatura, las artes, a su hijo, a Shakespeare y a María Mercedes Moller.

A Bárbara siempre le gustaron las obras de William Shakespeare, aunque sus favoritas no eran escritas por él. Su historias favoritas eran las contadas por los antiguos griegos: una religión politeista ligada al pecado, al placer y la lujuria, revelado en sus esculturas y pinturas. Algo escándaloso quizás para que alguien como ella viese la escultura de David, o la Venus naciente de Boticelli.

Aunque le parecía más hermosa Venus que David.

La diosa emergiendo del agua se había encarnado en su pequeña Mercedes en aquella tarde de verano en Villa Ruiseñor. Y ella, devota, le correspondió a aquella deidad mediante caricias y besos.

Pero a Bárbara le seguían gustando las historias de Shakespeare, más aún cuando supo que Leonor de Moller: madre de su enamorada, había sido una aficionada a aquellas historias. Una en particular.

La desordante pasión prohibida entre Romeo y Julieta.

Bárbara había estado convencida por muchos años que su romnce con Mercedes era como Romeo y Julieta: donde la única solución era que murieran una al lado de la otra para por fin estar juntas. María Elsa le convenció de que su amor no tenía que terminar en tragedia.

Gracias a Dios, no lo fue.

A Bárbara siempre le gustaron las historias de William Shakespeare aunque siempre se vio atormentada por el destino de Hamlet. A medida que su hijo Simón crecía, le aterraba la idea de que al crecer él se convirtiera en el joven príncipe de Dinamarca. Perseguido por el fantasma paterno, sediento de venganza contra la familia que le arrebató a su progenitor y que se adueño del corazón de su madre.

Sangre derramada por un Moller, y donde justo, la única mujer que portaba aquel apellido le había robado el corazón.

Simón, un día, podría ser Hamlet y querer acabar con todo. Con Mercedes, con ella, con Dinamarca.

Después de todo, las historias de Shakespeare terminaban en tragedia. Aunque María Elsa le había convencido en que no siempre debía ser así.

Debía tener esperanza.

Fue en noviembre de 1973 cuando los libros de Shakespeare, Cervantes, Engels, Mistral, Huidobro y García Lorca eran reducidos a cenizas frente a su hogar en Santiago de Chile.  
Los militares llegaron a hallanar su casa con el fin de buscar algo para inculparlas de estar contra el sistema de gobierno imperante, y mientras eso ocurría Bárbara miró directamente a su hijo a los ojos. Rogaba por dentro que no fuese Hamlet. Aunque el crío pudo haber sido policía en otros tiempos, ahora con sus gestos sólo renegaba del legado que han llevado las policías y las milicias.

Las cosas no eran así. No al menos cuando Nicanor estaba vivo.

Bárbara no podía mentirse. En algún modo le echaba de menos. No al detective como pareja, sino como compañero... o un posible amigo... pero más extrañaba aquella idea de lo que pudo haber sido como padre. Simón merecía haber conocido a Nicanor y viceversa.

Al menos, eso evitaría que viese a Hamlet en el muchacho.

Su vida no podía ser una reencarnación shakesperiana.

Aunque no estaba tan lejos de serlo.

Sus temores volvieron cuando en 1975, justo en la celebración del cumpleaños de Eva Montero, apareció Horacio Moller. Vivo y libre.

Eva estaba rodeando los 22 años de edad, y su fiesta fue organizada por su madre y medios hermanos. En la casa también estaban los Montero-Corcuera: Su abuela Silvia, su tía Antonieta con el tío Gerardo, y su padre Camilo junto a Ingrid, su mujer.

Bárbara había recordado ese matrimonio. Camilo Montero había desertado de casarse con Nora, pariente de María Elsa, después de que ella le confesase su infidelidad. La morena pariente de los Quiroga decidió volver a su fundo que la vio nacer y Camilo estuvo sólo pendiente de lidiar con la crianza de Eva, en paralelo a Elsa.

Le tomó un par de años para enamorarse de Ingrid de forma definitiva y comenzar una vida con ella.

Bárbara, quien no tuvo muchos amigos en Villa Ruiseñor aparte de Mercedes y Elsa, consideraba a Ingrid como una amiga. Y la muchacha que trabajaba en la hostería le envió la invitación cordial a ser su dama de honor en el enlace.

Todo eso fue después de la muerte de Nicanor, por supuesto.

Pero en el cumpleaños de Eva, estaban los Montero-Corcuera y parte de los Quiroga-Moller: Elsa, Benito y Pedro. También fueron invitadas ella y Mercedes junto a Simón. Había torta, jugos, vino, y champagne. Simón le había llevado un bonito regalo a Eva: con sus ahorros decidió regalarle una pulsera de cuentas. Bárbara consideró que era demasiado, porque sabía que a su muchacho le gustaba la hija de María Elsa.

"Te pasa por varios años, amor", le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones. Simón era obstinado y no escuchaba. Mercedes le defendía diciendo que ella también se había enamorado de una mujer que le aventajaba por varios años.

"Pero es distinto, Mercedes", musitó Bárbara besándo su frente. "Simón es un niño".

"Ya va para los dieciocho".

"Que es un niño", la morena replicó con una risa.

Eva en aquella ocasión agradeció el regalo, y luego fue a la puerta de su casa para recibir con un beso a otro muchacho. Era su novio. Bárbara vio cómo Camilo y Elsa se coordinaron para alzar sus cejas ante la presencia del nuevo invitado. El nuevo acompañante lucía simpático. Lo único que todos llegaron a saber era que se llamaba Miguel y que era fotográfo.

Esa fue la primera vez en que Simón bebió tres vasos de vino sin su permiso. Mercedes le había regañado con la mirada, y mientras Bárbara estaba por interponerse entre ellos para no empezar una pelea la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Los temores de Bárbara surgieron de nuevo. Horacio Moller estaba libre y vivo. A su lado venía Augusta Montero, y a sus pasos le seguían Estela Undurraga y don Ernesto.

La morena cruzó mirada con Mercedes, y ambas miraron a Elsa. La rubia insistió en que la pareja se quedase. Nadie les lastimaría.

Horacio, Augusta, Estela y Ernesto se acercaron a saludar. Las cosas se vieron tranquilas por un par de horas, hasta que por la borrachera Horacio metió las patas.

"¿Y éste debe ser el hijo del _pelado_?", Horacio apuntó hacia Simón quien estaba hablando con Pedro y Miguel, el novio de Eva. El chico se giró a mirarle y alzó una ceja. Las cosas iban a ponerse fea. "Conocí a tu papá... era un hijo de _puta_... al igual que tú por cierto... es verte la cara".

"Horacio, basta", Elsa alzó la voz e insistió a callarlo. Mercedes ya se había puesto en alerta. "Deja en paz a mi hijo", Bárbara le oyó decir. Horacio se echó a reír, y Ernesto se aterró.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, _Meche_?"

"Mercedes. Para usted es Mercedes, don Ernesto. Yo ya no soy su hija, ya se encargó de decirmelo hace mucho tiempo", la mujer dirigió su dura mirada a su hermano. "Con Bárbara y Simón, no."

"¡Ese _mocoso_ no es tu hijo!", Horacio gritó. Elsa intentó detenerlo pero se vio empujada por él. Augusta y Ernesto sujetaron a Horacio, pero este se sacudió con fuerzas entre el agarre. El hombre le gritó al muchacho. "¡Tú mamá es una _puta_ , una invertida de mierda que destruyó a mi familia! ¡Destruyó a mi familia!"

"Cállate, Horacio _por la cresta_ ", Mercedes gruñó y empezó a empujarlo. "Ándate".

"¿No lo sabe?", esta vez fue Augusta quién habló. "Por dios, Mercedes. ¿Con qué mentira han criado a ese niño? Y no es tu hijo tampoco".

"A ver... A ver.. Augusta, Horacio, por favor", esta vez habló Camilo. "Estamos en el cumpleaños de Eva, no estamos aquí para discutir cosas del pasado y menos en relaciones ajenas."

"A ver tú no te metas", Horacio insistió más ebrio que antes. Bárbara vio que Simón quería irse con sus amigos hacia el patio de la casa de María Elsa a estar un momento tranquilos. Pero Moller no le dejó. "Qué... qué asco... este _cabro_ les va a salir _maricón_ al ser criado por ustedes dos...", señaló con su rostro a Mercedes y Bárbara. Luego marcó con el dedo al chico: "menos mal que mi hermano acabó con el _hueón_ de tu papá para que no viera la deshonra de la _zorra_ de tu madre y de..."

Horacio no pudo seguir hablando, pues Simón se avanlanzó sobre él para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. El estruendo fue mayor.

"¡Simón!", Bárbara y Mercedes gritaron al unísono. Fue Mercedes quien ayudó al chico a levantarse y dejar a Horacio tranquilo,

"¡No te metas con mi mamá!", Simón se había puesto de pie para limpiarse la sangre que salía de sus nudillos. "¡Tampoco con Mercedes! ¡Menos de mi papá! ¡No voy a aguantar que les faltes el respeto! ¡De mi puedes decir todo lo que quieras, que soy un _huacho_ , un huérfano muerto de hambre, un _maricón_ incluso...! ¡Pero con ellos no!"

"Simón...", Mercedes tocó el hombro del chico. Bárbara se puso de pie para llevarse a su hijo, pero él insistió en quedarse.

"Mi mamá es una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido, y estoy orgulloso de ella. No todas podrían criar un hijo siendo joven y viuda. Y _la Meche_... Mercedes...", el chico giró el rostro para mirar a la mujer. "Estoy agradecido de que éste en mi vida. Y estoy tranquilo de que al menos mi madre tenga alguien que la quiera, sin importar la forma... Lo único que lamento es que tenga el mismo apellido que el asesino de mi papá".

"No hables de mi difunto marido con tu sucia boca, _mocoso_ ", chilló Augusta.

"¡Hablo de ese traficante cómo quiero! ¡Ese asesino no quería secarse en la cárcel y terminó peor! Y tú..." Simón perdió los estribos y apuntó a Augusta justo con el índice, "deberías dejar de meterte donde no te llaman y preocuparte de _la Leo_. La pobre dejó la casa porque estaba pasada a _coca_ , tabaco y trago... ¿Qué clase de hogar es ese? Con un padre muerto por traficante, con un tío que se revuelca con la mamá y que estaba preso, con una madre despreocupada y adicta que lo único que hace es juzgar al resto sin mirarse la mierda que tiene por cara."

"¡Qué chiquillo más insolente!", exclamó Estela, y el revuelo se hizo mayor.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando lo crian, ya sabes...", Ernestó estuvo por hablar pero Simón se entrometió. Había algo de la personalidad pasiva agresiva de Bárbara.

"¿Lesbianas?", era primera vez que Bárbara le había escuchado decir a su hijo es palabra. La pronunció a modo defensiva, con un tono que hacía rayar la línea y mantener un orgullo que no había pensado. No había verguenza, tampoco pudor, ni desprecio. De algún modo Simón era un chico listo y siempre supo lo que pasaba con Mercedes. Ellas tampoco se preocuparon mucho en ocultarlo. Sólo les importó que el chico creciera rodeado de amor sin barreras. "No se preocupe, don Ernesto... de éstas lesbianas, como dijo, sólo aprendí a respetar, y amar más las mujeres".

El chico dejó la casa de un sólo portazo. El cumpleaños de Eva Montero se vio arruinado, pese a que a la protagonista no le importó. Más bien, se preocupó por preguntar por Leonor Moller.

Bárbara también se hizo esa pregunta después de seguir a su hijo.

Al final, descubrieron que Leonor Moller se fue de la casa por las razones que Simón había revelado. Se fue sin dejar casi ninguna nota ni tampoco rastro. Los rumores dijeron que la vieron en Chillán, luego en Rancagua, otros en Santiago, y luego en Viña donde tenía un supuesto amorió con un hombre veinte años mayor.

Cuando Bárbara estuvo en Viña del Mar no supo nada de Leonor Moller. Al menos, no en el verano de 1978 mientras estaba con Mercedes y Simón en sus merecidas vacaciones.

Los tres se las arreglaron para ir a la ciudad bella. Pasaron el cementerio a dejarle flores al padre de Bárbara, y también fueron a tomar el té con Edith Gacitúa. Pese a que Bárbara y Mercedes no les agradaba la idea de ver a aquella mujer otra vez, sabían que Simón tenía derecho a compartir con su abuela.

Aunque tampoco le agradaba después de todo. Simón aprendió a diferenciar de los cercanos a los retractores de la familia atípica que poseía.

Bárbara, Mercedes y Simón se las arreglaron para ir por primera vez al Festival de Viña del Mar. Sólo consiguieron estar una noche, les gustaba la competencia de las canciones y se aprendieron la letra de El Tiempo en las Bastillas. Simón se esforzaba por imitar la voz del ganador de la jornada mientras ella se reía. Aunque algo la sacó se sus pensamientos.

Mercedes siguió a un hombre que pasó por su lado en medio de la galería. Bárbara y su hijo le siguieron. Mercedes había chillado casi de júbilo y abrazó a un hombre castaño de bigote reconocible.

"¡Dios mío! ¡No... No puede ser!", Bárbara oyó las exclamaciones de Mercedes. "¡Creí... Creí que estabas muerto!"

"Nah..."

"Oh, por dios. ¡Estuve tan asustada! Y... ¿cómo no me dijiste nada? ¡Traidor!"

Mercedes se giró para encontrarse con Bárbara y Simón. Les llamó para que se acercasen a saludar. El hombre les sonrió de regreso. Bárbara se tranquilizó al saber quien era.

Joaquín Echegaray estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

Hace años atrás, la existencia de Joaquín le incomodaba. Odiaba la idea de que Mercedes llegase con aquel hombre del brazo anunciando a todo el pueblo que era su prometido. Luego llegó su madre con la lengua afilada acusando que todo era una farsa.

Su madre era metiche, pero tenía razón.

Después eso, agradeció de que al menos Mercedes pudiera contar con alguien de confianza.

"Joaquín, tanto tiempo".

"Bárbara, un gusto."

"Creímos que..."

"Que don Ernesto me había mandado a matar... o que me habían llevado a un psiquiatrico. Han dicho demasiadas cosas", contestó el hombre y luego saludó de forma afectuosa a Simón. "¿Tu hijo?"

Bárbara asintió con una sonrisa. Mercedes habló: "¿Y qué haces acá en Viña, Joaco?"

"De paseo familiar. Quería que Diana conociera Chile", soltó en un suspiró.

"¿Diana?"

"Sí... ay, tengo que ponerte al día con demasiadas cosas". Joaquín caminó en busca de una joven muchacha pelirroja y a un hombre más adulto, con un peinado bastante sofisticado y con un cabello tan rojo como el de la chiquilla. Llegó a ellas hablando en inglés. " _Johnny, Di, come here. I want you to meet someone. There. This is Mercedes Moller and Bárbara Román. They were my friends..._ ", también se dirigió a ambas mujeres y al chico. "Mercedes, Bárbara... ellos son John Parker y su hija Diana."

" _Nice to meet you_ ", contestó la pelirroja al estrechar la mano con Mercedes de forma sorpresiva, también con Bárbara y luego Simón.

" _Your welcome"_ , Simón estrechó la mano de la chica y le sonrió. Bárbara sintió orgullo de haberle enseñado algo de idiomas a su hijo. " _The pleasure is mine. I'm Simon_ ".

Bárbara observó de soslayo como Diana, con las mejillas sonrosadas, le devolvió a Simón una amplia sonrisa.

Mercedes insistió después en que ambos grupos se pusieran al día. Se fueron antes de que el Festival cerrase su jornada. Cenaron todos juntos, y luego pasaron a dejar a la pequeña familia Moller-Román al pequeño hotel donde se quedaban. Ahí, Mercedes fue anfitriona de Joaquín y de los pelirrojos británicos.

Mientras Simón conversaba con Diana de forma amistosa, Bárbara se dedicó a conocer un poco más a John Parker y a Joaquín. En esas cuatro paredes, todos eran libres de hablar de su homosexualidad.

Joaquín reveló que logró huir a duras penas. Unos conocidos le consiguieron el dinero para llegar a Londres y cuando pisó el otro continente ya había sido tarde. Los Parker obligaron a su hijo arquitecto a contraer matrimonio con una muchacha de alta sociedad, donde los rumores indicaban que tenían lazos sanguíneos con la familia real. John desmintió aquello en un español extraño, pero adorable. Al menos, Bárbara supo que aquellos pelirrojos no eran ni Windsor ni Spencer.

Tras la boda forzada, Joaquín se refugió en Liverpool mientras John cumplía las normas del matrimonio al concebir una hija. Nada iba a presagiar que la madre de Diana moriría por leucemia. Aunque no sin antes descubrir la homosexualidad de su marido y desatar el escándalo.

John jamás perdió contacto con su amado, y con su hija huyeron a Liverpool. Diana entendió todo desde el primer momento, y aceptó a Joaquín como una especie de tío.

Bárbara pensó en el momento que era una nueva generación que crecería sin fronteras, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo esperanza.

Joaquín, John y Diana vivían juntos en Liverpool mientras tanto, pero justo ese verano quisieron visitar las tierras viñamarinas.

"Espero que podamos pasar tiempo juntos", contestó Bárbara. "Nos hará bien compartir entre amigos".

"Seguro", sonrió Joaquín y le tendió la mano de forma afectuosa. Luego se sonrojó al sentir los labios de John cerca de su oído. Algo le estaba susurrando.

"¿Ya andan con secretitos?", Mercedes sonrió con picardía mientras servía otra ronda de té. "Van a tener que buscar otro lugar para hacer sus..."

Bárbara se río.

"Ay, no... ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?", Joaquín sonó alarmado. "John sólo me decía que... Diana y Simón se están haciendo muy amigos.

Los cuatro pusieron atención a la charla de los adolescentes. Parecía que ahí nacería una lazo inquebrantable.

A fines de febrero, Joaquín y John volvieron a Liverpool. Diana se despidió de Simón en medio de lágrimas y prometieron escribirse de forma constante. Bárbara esperó que así fuera, aunque eso incluía invertir en estampillas para que las cartas cruzasen el continente.

En pleno marzo, Simón ingresó a la Universidad de Chile a estudiar sociología. Mercedes le acompañó a la casa de Bello con lágrimas en los ojos del orgullo.

Bárbara compartía el sentimiento.

Pero las cosas cambiaron en 1980 cuando la tragedia griega se le vino encima. Así cómo Edipo, Bárbara no podía obviar el destino shakesperiano que se le venía.

Su hijo abandonó el hogar después de una fuerte pelea con Mercedes. Hubo gritos y llantos, una cachetada de su mujer hacia el muchacho, además de ruegos desesperados para que no se metiera en problemas. Mercedes había descubierto que el chico estaba ayudando a los militantes del Movimiento de Izquierda Revolucionario. El objetivo, era hacer lo posible por sacar al dictador del poder.

Simón no estaba sólo. Gabriel Suárez, el hijo de Reynaldo, junto a Miguel, el novio de Eva estaban metidos en el grupo. Eran apenas jóvenes, y Mercedes estaba tan, pero tan, enojada. Era junio de 1980 cuando Simón tomó el manto de Hamlet. El muchacho le enrostró a Mercedes que portaba sangre asesina, y la acusó de ser cómplices de la muerte de su padre. Se sacó toda la rabia de encima, además de espetarle que probablemente la idea de matar a Nicanor había sido de Mercedes para quedarse con Bárbara.

Bárbara lloró entonces, intentó hacer entrar en razón a su hijo y el muchacho sin mirar atrás se fue.

Ella lo buscó cerca de la universidad, los lugares que frecuentaba y consultó a todos los amigos y conocidos. Habló con Eva, con María Elsa, incluso con madre pensando que el chico estaba en Viña. Nadie le había visto.

Y Mercedes se sentía tan culpable.

Fue a principios de junio cuando alguien llegó a visitarla en el colegio donde trabaja. Una mujer, junto a un muchacho que había sido un compañero de Simón desde su época de alumno institutano le contaron los rumores que sabían. Le habían visto merodear en secreto con probablemente los miristas. Bárbara pensó que Simón estaría con Miguel o Gabriel, o alguien más, pero no reconocían las fotos que ella había guardado en su cartera. Tenía fotos de Simón desde el verano: una de él sonriendo luego de ser empapado por las olas, otra al lado de Diana Parker, una con Gabriel y Miguel en medio de la arena.

"Me dijeron que le vieron por San Diego, señora Bárbara", dijo la mujer. "Pero eso fue hace una semana..."

Bárbara insistió en saber más detalle y fue a San Diego junto a Mercedes, esta vez, para saber dónde estaba su hijo.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue que lo vieron ser llevado por dos hombres más. Más altos, más robustos, vestidos de civiles y que al parecer lo metieron a un auto sin patente.

Bárbara casi se desmayó.

La vida estaba dando un giro como sólo William Shakespeare lo daría. Mercedes la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras escuchó de las vecinas los rumores de que estaban desapareciendo personas y Bárbara con horror recordó la noticia de los huesos encontrados en Lonquén. Su mente estaba tan aterrada que conectada hechos sin saber cómo. ¿Era posible?

Si no actuaba rápido, podría perder a su hijo para siempre.

A Bárbara siempre le gustaron las obras de William Shakespeare, aunque sus favoritas eran las historias contadas por los griegos. Su mitología, trágica, valiente, llena de aventura le capturaba su atención.

A Bárbara le gustaban los mitos greco-romanos, pero no se imaginó vivir uno. Para su suerte, esto no era Edipo, ni La Odisea, ni Antígona. Tampoco la Ilíada.

Era 1980 y Bárbara Román sabía que debía entrar a las profundidades del inframundo para rogar de regreso la integridad de su hijo. Así como alguna vez un hombre llamado Orfeo le pidió a Hades por su Eurídice.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mercedes soltó un agotador suspiro apenas escuchó la pregunta desde la llamada a larga distancia.

"¿Alguna novedad?"

Ella no sabía que contestar en primer momento. Repasó los acontecimientos nuevamente y aún así no encontraba una explicación.

"Ninguna. Ya han pasado casi 5 meses".

"Mercedes, lo siento mucho...", la voz de su amigo Joaquín sonó cada vez más británica y menos chilena, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio en aquella instancia. Era un detalle muy banal en el que se había fijado, pero la tenía distraída de tantas preocupaciones. "Ya hablamos con la Embajada Chilena acá en Reino Unido, preguntamos por si lo habían visto... dicen que es poco probable, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde".

"Gracias, _Joaco_ ".

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Se supone que para eso están los amigos".

"Lo sé".

"¿Y Bárbara? ¿cómo está?"

A Mercedes le dio una punzada en el pecho. Dolía. Dolía tanto como el no saber de Simón.

"Se fue a Chillán esta semana. Fue a ver a la familia de Nicanor... o los parientes que quedan vivos. Ella cree que Simón está allá".

"O quizás se lo hayan llevado..."

"No quiero pensar en eso".

"No descartes las posibilidades. Las cosas en Chile no se ven tan bonitas como las pintas. Acá en Londres escuchamos otras cosas".

Mercedes sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Aún tenía el teléfono pegado en su oído.

"Ya no sé ni qué pensar. Recorrimos todos Santiago, Viña, Concón y Valparaíso. María Elsa y Reynaldo nos han ayudado, incluso convencieron a Bárbara de unirse a una tal agrupación... le llaman "La Vícaría".

"Es un buen lugar para pedir ayuda. Así como están las cosas..."

"No..."

"Algunos periodistas extranjeros han viajado a Chile y han regresado con el material recopilado. Acá en la televisión pública inglesa han mostrado lo que pasa. Lo comparan con la Alemania de Hitler..."

" _Joaco_..."

"Hay gente que no ha regresado... Mercedes, no puedes seguir poniéndote la venda sobre los ojos. ¿Acaso no crees que Simón se iría sin decir una palabra?"

Mercedes no quiso detallarle el contexto de los hechos. No quiso decirle que su hijo estaba ligado con jóvenes revolucionarios. No quiso decirle sobre la dura pelea que ese descubrimiento desencadenó. No quiso decirle la bofetada que su mano le propinó al mucho. Ni tampoco, quiso decirle el enorme "te odio" con el que Simón había contratacado. Tampoco le dijo del portazo que pegó al salir de la casa. Ni tampoco le dijo del llanto de Bárbara y ni de la pelea que ambas tuvieron a posteriori.

No quiso decirle porque era su máxima culpa. Después de todo, Simón apenas estaba llegando a los veinte años y ella sólo había querido protegerle.

Pero en el proceso respondió de mala manera, y se dio cuenta que le había aflorado la ferviente sangre Moller.

"No importa. Yo te voy a ayudar. Voy a tomar un vuelo hasta Santiago y te acompañaré a buscarlo".

La voz de Joaquín la trajo de regreso.

" _Joaco_ , no tienes que..."

"Somos amigos, ya te lo dije."

"No quiero meterte en problemas con John..."

"Él entenderá. Incluso se las arreglará con Diana para que se quede con él. Ella no ha dejado de preguntar por Simón en todo este tiempo".

A Mercedes se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Se han hecho muy buenos amigos".

"Lo sé", el hombre le contestó de vuelta. "Te tengo que cortar, pero no pienses que voy a dejarte sola en esto. Lo vamos a encontrar. Ese chiquillo va a aparecer, y cuando lo haga... los vamos a invitar a un paseo por acá. Le tengo un álbum de The Beatles, seguro le gustará."

Mercedes agradeció el apoyo. Cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando su casa. Ojalá supiera a ciencia cierta si a Simón le gustaban The Beatles. No podía recordarlo. Más que mal, solían escuchar más canciones en español y si alguna vez escucharon a alguien en otro idioma fue a Elvis o Aretha Franklin.

Volvió a suspirar sintiendose más sola que nunca. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a Bárbara. Quería estar con ella buscando al chico en Chillán pero la morena se negó. Para la familia Pereira, Bárbara era todavía su viuda y Mercedes era su amiga. Para sus vecinos y el resto del mundo era su cuñada. Hasta la madrina-tía de Simón.  
No podía decirle a nadie que todo aquello era una mentira.

Pasaron dos meses más sin saber rastros de Simón. El viaje de Bárbara no dio el resultado esperado, nadie de los Pereira había visto al chico.  
Elsa volvió a unirse en el rastreo, y a eso agregaron a la todavía busqueda de Leonor Moller. La muchacha, tampoco aparecía.  
En la Vicaría a la que solía asistir con Bárbara, allá al lado de la Catedral en Plaza de Armas de Santiago, ya les tenían designado el término de desaparecidos.  
A Mercedes le causaba dolor esa palabra. Se le cortaba la respiración al esuchcar los testimonios de familiares buscando a los suyos, o de aquellos que ya suponían que sus seres queridos estaban muertos.  
Aquellas historias le dejaban al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
Le rompían el corazón.  
Y ella no quería creer en lo que escuchaba.  
Bárbara, en tanto, encontró en aquel lugar un refugio. Se empeñaba en pasar tiempo allá para recuperar sus fuerzas y así llenarse con un poco de esperanza.

Después de eso, ambas volvieron a Villa Ruiseñor para buscarlo.  
Tampoco lo encontraron ahí.  
Tampoco había alguien que pudiera ayudarles. Los Montero-Corcuera se habían ido a Rancagua. Solo quedaban algunos Quiroga y Ernesto Moller. El patriarca, y ex alcalde negó saber del "chiquillo de remolienda". Estela sólo preguntó por Leonor al igual que Horacio. De la hija de Augusta tampoco han sabido nada.

Mercedes recorrió todo el pueblo, incluso en las afueras de la casona que había sido allanada para ser ocupada como un cuartel general de los militares. Tampoco encontró nada y no tuvo el valor de preguntar por el chico ahí.  
Los rumores en el pueblo decían que después de la muerte de Ángela Bulnes, la casona fue tomada en 1973 por los militares y ahí tuvieron a sus primeros detenidos. Algunos no volvieron. Otros se fueron y huyeron. Las muchachas que antes eran las estrellas del Bim Bam Bum se fueron a otras ciudades. Sólo una consiguió la carrera próspera que merecía, en los escenarios de Viña del Mar. Laura Montes, la antigua imitadora de "La Tongolele del Maule", que incluso estaba celebrando contratos con un canal de televisión para su estelar. Ella, la estrella luminosa, también fue la única que regresaba a ese pequeño pueblo para acompañar a Augusta. Después de todo, no dejaron de ser cercanas.

Después de dar vueltas por el pueblo infame, ella y Bárbara decidieron pasar por el cementerio. No era el lugar más alentador, pero ahí estaban sus muertos. Se despidieron con flores para todos ellos. Su madre Leonor, la famosa tía Elvira Undurraga, y Carlos. También a Nicanor. Ante su tumba, Bárbara prometió que iba a ser todo lo posible por encontrar al hijo de ambos. Mercedes juró lo mismo, y pidió a su madre y a Elvira que le dieran la fuerza para seguir adelante.

De regreso a Santiago, Mercedes se preguntó de qué haría sido su vida si su madre huiera estado viva o si hubiera sabido de que estaba enamorada de una mujer. ¿Le habría negado al igual que su padre y hermanos? Pensó en Elvira. La mujer que había despreciado por libertina, quizás haya sido más comprensiva con ella al ser lesbiana. Elvira era de mente más abierta, una persona demasiado adelantada a su tiempo, donde Villa Ruiseñor era indigno para alguien como ella.

Elvira era culta y bohemia, independiente y valiente, valores que Mercedes también decidió incorporar en su persona.  
Nunca supo si Elvira habría aceptado su relación con una mujer, o que esta fuese Bárbara Román, pero si estaba segura de que la mayor de las Undurraga había confesado sentirse atraída por Grace Kelly, y Marilyn Monroe. "De haber nacido hombre, las habría invitado a salir", recordó que le dijo una noche. Mercedes sólo río. Y Elvira remató diciendo que al menos había intentado usar sus encantos con una pintora francesa. Más allá de eso no supo.

Pero las circunstancias de la vida eran duras y crueles. Elvira sólo supo de Bárbara porque era la esposa del comisario que la tuvo detenida. Días después todo se volvió en sangre y muerte.

En esos días, Bárbara fue su apoyo. Así como a fines de 1981 lo estaba siendo.

Era mediados de 1981 cuando después de un viaje al mercado, Mercedes y Bárbara fueron alertadas por sus vecinas de que no entraran a su hogar. "Tenga cuidado, señora Mechita. Vi a alguien entrar en la casa.. pueden ser ladrones".

"Gracias por el aviso, señora Asunción...", contestó Mercedes. Paso seguido decidió seguir a la morena. Bárbara había entrado sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

"¿Bárbara?", la voz de Mercedes perdió la fuerza apenas entró a la casa. Su mujer estaba a unos pasos de ella, completamente rígida y tensa. Unos pasos adelante de ambas había alguien sentado en la mesa de su pequeño comedor.

Habían pasado casi 10 meses. Quizás más. Quizás menos. Pero ahí estaba Simón, con el pelo alborotado, una barba crecida, la piel casi blanquecina, el cuerpo sucio y delgado, ropa desaliñada, pero vivo. Estaba comiendo un pan de forma acelerada, como si no hubiese probado nada en días. Apenas levantó la vista y dejó todo en el plato. Lucía asustado. Bárbara dejó caer sus cosas y corrió a envolverlo en sus brazos, llenarlo de besos y lágrimas.

Mercedes sólo soltó un suspiró de alivio. Estaba vivo.

"¡Mi amor!", el sollozó de Bárbara retumbó en toda la casa. Simón se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, acunó su rostro en el hombro de la morena y también lloró.

Mercedes vio como el chico levantaba el rostro y tendía su mano para alcanzar su cercanía. Mercedes se unió al abrazo entre su mujer y su hijo, ahora estaban unidos.

Pero sólo le tomó 10 días para que Simón ingresara al hospital por una sobredosis de ansiolíticos junto con unas severas aperturas en sus muñecas. Fue Bárbara quien alertó a Mercedes, y a las vecinas. Fue Bárbara quien descubrió al chico en medio de la ducha, casi sin conocimiento.

Bárbara y Mercedes ayudadas por la señora Asunción y su marido don Pedro, que sabía de primeros auxilios, llevaron a Simón al hospital más cercano.

En el recinto, los médicos alertaron la situación del chico. Hematomas, cortes, deshidratación, indicios de una posible violación. Todos los horrores humanos aplicados a un simple cuerpo. Bárbara casi se desmayó. Mercedes se puso a llorar pensando en que los rumores que oía sobre el Chile en que vivía podrían ser reales.

La enfermera se acercó a ambas para comunicarle lo sucedido.

"También estamos preocupados...", comentó ella. "Está fuera de peligro de muerte, pero está demasiado débil... el doctor Soto dice que también podría padecer depresión, o un trauma severo... eso explica su intento de suicidio".

Mercedes se acercó a la enfermera para pedir la verdad. Por muy dolorosa que fuese. La enfermera le recomendó que internaran al muchacho en un hospital psiquiatrico cercano, porque le iba a tomar demasiado poder recuperarse de las torturas. Para suerte suya, si es que así se pudo decir, el médico y la enfermera mantuvieron el secreto, la identidad de Simón de no delatarlo a la policía y dijeron que se había caído por las escaleras.

Simón estuvo internado y en tratamiento hasta febrero de 1982.

La crisis económica se había acrecentado. Bárbara se había quedado sin trabajo y tuvo que buscar un empleo como secretaria en una oficina. Faltaba algo de comida y lo poco que ganaban servía para pagar las cuentas. Aún así, ni Mercedes ni Bárbara dejaron al chico solo.

Le llevaban algunas revistas viejas, cosas para que se entretuviera. Incluso una vez el chico fue visitado por María Elsa y sus hijos. Sólo ahí Simón supo en que estaban sus antiguos compañeros. Mercedes no quiso escuchar esa conversación pero no pudo evitarlo. Miguel, el novio de Eva, seguía como parte del MIR y al igual que Gabriel, el hijo de Reynaldo. Benito y Pedro se quedaron en Santiago y le contaban las protestas que se habían comenzado a suscitar por la pérdida del miedo.

"Dejen de meterle cosas en la cabeza", Mercedes escuchó el regaño de María Elsa. Ambas tomaban aquella actitud para proteger a los chicos, pero en Simón ella sólo pudo ver el dolor y la rabia. Incluso, una confesión.

"Estaba buscando a _la Leo_ cuando me tomaron detenido", contestó Simón sin dejar de mirar a María Elsa. "Con Miguel íbamos a hablar con unos contactos, gente que había sobrevivido... habían... dicho que a Leonor se la llevaron a Chillán... otros dijeron que a Tejas Verdes. Estaba en eso... por la calle San Diego cuando llegaron los militares... Miguel alcanzó a huir, yo no..."

María Elsa le paró en seco. "¿Qué hay en Tejas Verdes?"

"Campos de concentración, tía Elsa. Eso es lo que hay. También hay de esos en Santiago. Dicen que el Estadio fue uno."

"Simón..."

"Me llevaron a uno...", el chico y ya había comenzado a temblar de pies a cabezas. Bárbara se había sentado a su lado para calmarle. No lo consiguió. "No estaba solo... pero nos amenazaron... nos... nos... golpearon..."

"No sigas...", Mercedes habló. Era sólo intuir el parte médico de cuándo lo llevaron al hospital. Le bastaba con mirar las huellas en su cuerpo. Le bastaba con sólo mirar como el brillo se había ido de sus ojos.

"Yo huí... alcancé a huir... y cuando salí estaba en Ñuñoa. Creo que nunca antes había estado ahí... pero yo estaba buscando a Leonor. Yo sé qué su mamá no me quiere, que no quiere a la Meche, pero era nuestra amiga... y... y... quizás nunca vuelva".

María Elsa había prometido una vez más que la iban a encontrar. Mercedes se había sentado al otro lado de la cama de Simón mientras lloraba, y lo que pasó después era para no creerlo. Benito se sentó a los pies de la cama y acunó la mano de Simón entre las suyas, mientras Pedro miraba desde la distancia. "La culpa es de Pinochet", contestó el hijo de María Elsa, "y lo vamos a hacer caer... Te lo prometo. Por ti, por _la Leo_ ".

Mercedes había soltado un suspiro. ¿Podría tener esperanzas aún en medio de un régimen militar? Habría sobrevivido al infierno vivo en su pequeño pueblo, tenía que ser capaz de vivir este. Tenía una familia, un hijo al que sacar adelante. Nada ni nadie le podrían abatir.

Y finalmente en febrero de 1982, Simón fue dado de alta. Lo llevaron a su casa para que tomara un descanso, mientras con el tiempo se pensaría en algún modo para que retomara sus clases en marzo. Lo mismo haría con el resto de su vida.

Los médicos habían dicho que seguía teniendo pesadillas por las noches, que también sufría ataques de pánico ante los recuerdos más violentos pero que sobreviviría. O al menos, un día no necesitaría de tantos medicamentos y el cruel pasado quedaría atrás.

Mercedes quiso confiar en ello.

En febrero de 1982, recibieron la visita de los Echegaray-Parker. Joaquín volvió a Chile por unas vacaciones y para saber de sus amigos. Como siempre, el hombre venía acompañado de su compañero de vida, John Parker y de su hija Diana. La muchacha pelirroja abrazó a Simón apenas le vio. Sólo se habían comunicado a través de cartas y durante aquel verano decidieron verse.

Joaquín trajo muchos regalos para la familia de Mercedes,y después de tomar once y alojarse de forma improvisada decidieron ver el Festival de la Canción de Viña del Mar. Ahí en el sofá recordaron el momento en que volvieron a verse. También se pusieron a discutir sobre los cantantes, las melodías y los bailes. A eso salió Miguel Bosé con sus mallas inolvidables.

También tocó baladas románticas, y una canción que a Mercedes le tocó el corazón.

" _Oh, god... I love this song_ ", dijo John al levantarse del sofá y tomar la mano de Joaquín. Tenía todas las intenciones de sacarlo a bailar en medio del pequeño salón de la casa de Mercedes. " _Come here, stay with me, baby_ ".

Bárbara se incorporó para hacer lo mismo mientras Simón reía al lado de Diana. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que lo veía más alegre de lo normal. Agradeció eso.

Mercedes tomó la mano de Bárbara y con la extremidad libre rodeó la cintura de su mujer. Sus frentes estaban juntas al igual que sus narices, ambas estaban bailando, sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono mientras Miguel Bosé parecía establecer su historia de amor, los principios de los romances prohibidos ante el grito de toda la galería.

 _En secreto y en silencio te amaré_  
_Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré_  
_En lo falso y en lo cierto_  
_Con el corazón abierto_  
_Por ser algo no perfecto te amaré_  
_Te amaré, te amaré_  
_Como no esta permitido_  
_Te amaré, te amaré_  
_Como nunca se ha sabido_  
_Porque así lo he decidido, te amaré._

"Te amo, mi Bárbarita", le había susurrado en medio de la canción. En respuesta ella recibió un "yo también te amo, mi pequeña Mercedes".

En 1983 se acrecentaron la cantidad de protestas contra la dictadura militar. Comenzaron los primeros apagones y el contrataque de las poblaciones. Mercedes supo que Reynaldo se fue a la población La Victoria para entregar ayuda. A sus pasos le siguió Benito, pese a las protestas de María Elsa. En  
Santiago, la rubia Quiroga se quedó con Eva y con Pedro. Pero Eva ya tendría sus propios problemas con los que lidiar.

El ambiente nacional no cambió ni en 1984 ni en 1985. Tampoco para un nuevo terremoto. Las copas, platos y lozas quebradas le trajeron recuerdos a Mercedes: aquellas noches desesperadas sin saber de Bárbara, de los momento en que estuvo a solas con ella y sobretodo cuando su historia de amor fue descubierta de mala manera. El terremoto remeció su vida y le hizo tomar las riendas para liberarse, pero este, el de 1985, sólo le hizo recordar que vivía en la miseria humana.

A mediados de 1985, Mercedes supo que María Elsa se vio obligada a buscar a Benito en la población La Victoria. Sólo ahí se daría cuenta que Reynaldo Suárez había sido asesinado, acribillado, por las fuerzas armadas. María Elsa no pudo soportar la pérdida, y con el hijo de ambos se vino de regreso a su hogar.

Las cosas no mejoraron para 1986. Mercedes solía salir temprano de su trabajo y de vez en cuando visitaba la casa de María Elsa, le ayudaba a preparar algo de once y charlaban de vez en cuando. Fue en una de esas tardes rutinarias, que hizo junto a Bárbara, en las que descubrió que la casa de su amiga estaba patas arriba. María Elsa estaba llorando, abrazada a su hijo menor Pedro.

" _La Eva_ se fue", sollozó tanto como la vez en que llegó del fundo Santa Ramona cuando le dijeron que la había perdido. "Se fue antes de que llegaran los milicos a buscarla."

"Elsa... ¿qué... cómo?", fue Bárbara quien se acercó para abrazar a su amiga, aquella que las defendió cuando más lo necesitaron.

"Eva, mi Eva... me dijo que se tenía que ir... que la andaban buscando... que a su novio lo mataron y que venían por ella también. Con Benito y Pedro la ayudamos a escapar... y después llegaron los milicos... nos pegaron y amenazaron mientras la buscaban".

"Pero... al menos están bien. ¿No les hicieron nada más?"

"No, Mechita. Yo no quería que se fuera... mi niña... pero si lo hacía... podrían hacerle lo mismo que a Simón, o peor, que no volviera como Leonor".

Mercedes se unió a Bárbara en el abrazo a María Elsa. Las tres se quedaron juntas como solían hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes. En medio de la casa revuelta sólo sonaba la canción en una vieja radio. Mercedes odió que la voz de Nino Bravo expresara con buenas palabras el exilio de Eva Montero a Venezuela.

 _De día viviré pensando en tu sonrisa,_  
_De noche las estrellas me acompañarán_  
_Serás como una luz que alumbre mi camino_  
_Me voy pero te juro que mañana volveré._

 _Al partir un beso y una flor_  
_Un te quiero una caricia y un adiós_  
_Es ligero equipaje_  
_Para un tan largo viaje_  
_Las penas pesan en el corazón..._

Tuvieron que adecuarse a fines de los ochenta con los cambios que se venían. El mundo estaba más polarizado que antes. Pinochet había sido atacado por integrantes del Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez, y en venganza mandaron a buscar a varios de sus integrantes para matarlos. Miguel, el que había sido compañero de Eva por varios años, estaba entre sus filas. Y Eva se vio obligada a ser separada de su verdadera madre una vez más.

Mercedes y Bárbara estuvieron ahí para apoyar a María Elsa. Ambas fueron apoyo indispensable también para Benito y Pedrito, sobretodo para este último quien tuvo que enfrentarse a la ira de Horacio Moller después de su regreso.

Horacio había decidido venir a Santiago por unos días mientras internaban a Augusta en un psiquiatrico. El alcoholismo, la adicción a las drogas y la depresión estaban acabando con ella. Fue en una de esas visitas en las que Horacio peleó con su único hijo. Y Mercedes tuvo que lidiar con ello.

Una tarde Simón le había dicho que Pedro le estaba esperando en el comedor. Su sobrino estaba más delgado de lo normal, tenía moretones en el cuerpo, manchas rojizas y extralas erupciones en la piel, poseía además unas ojeras interminables. A Mercedes se le apretó el pecho, pues Simón había tenido ese aspecto después de 10 meses como desaparecido.

La historia de Pedro era un tanto diferente. Horacio le descubrió en una relación homosexual con un travesti, a lo que después Mercedes conocería como " _La Donna_ ": joven cantante de los suburbios que trataba de ganarse la vida como podía, y le golpeó brutalmente por eso. Bárbara había decidido acoger al sobrino de Mercedes y murmuraba con horror como a algunas personas les dolía que otras se quisieran.

Eso había sido en diciembre de 1987. Y las cosas no se veían tan distintas de 1960. Salvo que habían más protestas, militares, más sangre y más muerte por las calles.

Al menos, _La Donna_ llegaba a su casa a darle un poco de alegría. Llegaba con comida y cantaba canciones en inglés. Llegaba con su pelo crespo y vestidos de segunda mano para cuidar de Pedro que sin saber cómo había caído enfermo. _La Donna_ llegaba y le traía panqueques a Simón, le decía que tomara una buena decisión en su vida y se casara con una buena mujer. _La Donna_ llegaba para decir que el amor era la cosa más bonita del mundo, que nada ni nadie podía arrebatarlo.

Con aquel bonito mensaje, Mercedes se quedó. María Elsa y Benito venían a visitar a Pedro mientras buscaban un modo de sacar a Horacio. Fue ahí cuando _La Donna_ encendió las alarmas. Pedro ya llevaba demasiado tiempo enfermo.

Mercedes rogó a que no fuese nada grave, pero no podía ni siquiera asegurarlo.

Su mundo, al menos, cambió un poco para el 5 de octubre de 1988. Después de varias protestas y disputas se llevó a cabo un plebiscito que consultaba la permanencia del dictador de la nación. Con horror mucha gente vivió el proceso. Meses y semanas previas con dos bandos contrarios. Uno portaba el arcoiris, y ese exigía la salida de Pinochet del poder. Ese cartel, aquella señal, pedía a gritos por justicia y el retorno de la democracia.

Mercedes y Bárbara iban por ese bando. También Simón. Todos fueron a votar, y en casa se quedaron a esperar los resultados. Tenían el corazón en la mano, pues si las cosas salían mal las represalias iban a ser peores. En aquel momento, Mercedes había pensado en tomar a su familia y huir del país. A Inglaterra, quizás. Ella sabía que Joaquín les recibiría pese a todo. Pero no podía quedarse tranquila sabiendo que ella podía huir cuando sus cercanos no, cuando _La Donna_ no podía porque Pedro seguía enfermo, cuando María Elsa y Benito decidieron quedarse a exigir justicia mientras visitaban la tumba de Reynaldo en el Cementerio General para dejar rojos claveles.

Mercedes no podía irse. Pese a que Bárbara y Simón si podían. Si tenían que separarse para mantenerse a salvo, ella estaba dispuesta a jugar aquellas cartas.

La noche previa al 5 de octubre de 1988 hubo un apagón en casi toda la capital. Mercedes había puesto la radio en aquel momento para escuchar que había sucedido mientras Bárbara encendía las velas. Simón comenzó a preguntarse si acaso se podría vivir en paz en Chile.

 _"La información de este minuto para el diario de Cooperativa nos informan que a pocas horas de que se inicie el plebiscito en Chile gran oarte del territorio nacional se encuentran sin energía electrica._  
_Los partidos políticos de la Concertación por el No han formulado un llamado a la población y a no dejarse atemorizar por estos sucesos y acudir a las urnas para emitir el voto a primera hora"._

El locutor de la radio ya había dado la información necesaria, y en esa casa ya se había tomado una decisión. Simón se fue a dormir, mientras Mercedes se quedó abrazada a su mujer. En medio de la oscuridad y las velas, se puso a tararear las letras de Lucho Gatica. Era su único modo para calmarse.

Su mundo cambió aquel 5 de octubre de 1988. La elección indicó de forma definitiva el triunfo del "No". Pinochet estaba obligado a irse de cierto modo, a dejar su mando como autodenominado Presidente, pese a que él y sus seguidores rondarían como fantasmas vigilando todo lo que el resto hacía. Que ninguna hoja se moviera sin que ellos lo supieran...

Pero al menos debía irse. Al menos se podía pedir justicia. Al menos Simón viviría tranquilo. Bárbara dejaría sus ataques de nervios. María Elsa y Benito encontrarían consuelo tras perder a Reynaldo. Al menos ellos podrían preguntar por el paradero de Leonor, y quizás Eva podría regresar a los brazos de su madre sin represalia alguna.

Apenas supieron los resultaron, salieron como familia a festejar a las calles. En medio de la Alameda, se abrazaron con miles de personas mientras veían caer del cielo miles de papeles, panfletos en celebración.

Mercedes abrazó a Bárbara y por un momento sus narices se rozaron al igual que sus frentes. Tuvieron ganas de besarse en plena calle en medio de la fiesta, pero no podían.

El mundo aún no estaba preparado para ver la alegría venir por dos mujeres que se amaban sin medida.


	4. Capítulo 4

Tras casi dieciseis años de una pesadilla a nivel nacional, Bárbara pudo ejercer su voto para elegir a un nuevo presidente para su nación.

En el sufragio anterior se encargó de tomar la opción que negaba la posibilidad a Pinochet a seguir en el poder. Sin embargo, el tirano seguiría dando vuelta con sus chapitas del ejército. Se volvería una sombra constante, más temible de lo que alguna vez fue Armando Quiroga para Villa Ruiseñor o Ernesto Moller cuando se enteró que ella era la amante de su única hija.

Algunos hombres le aterraban, otros les odiaba. Pero para su mala suerte, los que ella consideraba buenos hombres terminaban en peores condiciones.

Si ella se quedaba con el lado bueno de su ex marido, podría decir que murió injustamente... o que al menos no debía haber caído en medio de una balacera. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Simón era lo único que le quedaba de aquella vida pasada. Y ella quien había deseado a ese niño mientras crecía en su vientre, también supo que sufriría. Simón era probablemente el hombre más bueno que podía pisar la tierra, pero el mundo se encargó de hacerlo sufrir demasiado.

Al menos eso descubrió a fines de año cuando encontró esos viejos diarios donde el muchacho escribió, a consejo de su psiquiatra, los traumas que vivió en el recinto José Domingo Cañas de la comuna de Ñuñoa donde le dejaron encerrados.

Bárbara lloró a mares, y ni Mercedes pudo calmar aquel dolor. La mujer Moller sólo sintió más rabia al sentir que el mundo a su alrededor se hacía pedazos, y que sabían que ayudar a Simón a sobrevivir sería más complicado.

Ya en 1989, una vez contados los sufragios, se promulgó a presidente a un democráta cristiano. Al año entrante se colocaría la banda presidencial tricolor y la democracia regresaría después de tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, en 1989 las cosas no fueron sencillas. No lo fue ni para ella, ni para Mercedes, ni para su hijo, ni para la familia de María Elsa Quiroga.

Era casi octubre cuando Mercedes le tomó de la mano para decirle que debían ir al hospital a ver a Pedro Moller, el sobrino menor de Mercedes. El muchacho se estaba muriendo debido al Sida que le aquejaba. Una enfermedad que se había vuelto una epidemia a nivel mundial, y que era la excusa perfecta para cultivar la homofobia.

Pedro Moller estaba en la camilla del hospital, mientras a su lado estaba La Donna -quien había sido su pareja-. A sólo paso estaba María Elsa con Benito, acompañando al muchacho en sus últimos momentos.

Bárbara se sintió mal de tan sólo verlo. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pudiera afectar a Pedro? Le dolió de sólo ver como tenía los brazos y nariz rodeada de tubos y cables. Aún así, todos sabían que nada de eso lo mantendría vivo por más tiempo.

También vio como La Donna se recostó al lado de Pedro, para rescitarle poemas y decirle que estaba con toda su familia. Incluso comenzó a cantarle hasta que Pedro cerró sus ojos y dejó de existir.

> _You will remember / When this is blown over / And everything's all by the way / When I grow older / I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you, I still love you._

El funeral fue a los tres días después en el Cementerio General. Bárbara y Mercedes acompañaron a María Elsa en todo momento. Y tras eso ambas mujeres volvieron en silencio a su casa.

1989 no terminaba de la mejor manera para ella, y al año siguiente sólo recién podría comenzar un posible renacimiento.

En 1990 el nuevo presidente de la República pidió perdón a las familias por los crímenes cometidos en la dictadura militar. Ese mismo año, el nombre de la hija de Carlos Moller y Augusta Montero quedaba en la lista de los detenidos desaparecidos.  
Su nombre también quedó grabado en cada sitial de memoria.

> < _Leonor Moller Montero_ >.

Bárbara con Mercedes de vez en cuando dejaban claveles rojos en los memoriales, en el cementerio general y también acompañaban a Elsa a la población La Victoria para recordar a Reynaldo.  
  
Ese mismo año, Bárbara fue testigo de la sonrisa más amplia que su hijo pudo haber dado en mucho tiempo.  
Fue con sólo abrir la puerta de la nueva casa, que ambas consiguieron en la misma capital, y envolverse en los brazos de una efusiva pelirroja inglesa.  
Bárbara también sonrió, y Mercedes insistió en que esa relación sólo terminaría en matrimonio.

Tres años después Joaquín Echegaray llegó con John Parker a Chile para ser parte de la boda de ensueño.

Un cuento de hadas que tenía a Bárbara ilusionada como nunca antes lo había sido. Por primera vez, sentía que su hijo podría ser feliz, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que la alegría había llegado a su hija.

"Simón...", la voz de Mercedes había sonado como un reclamo cantarino. "Apúrate, ¡no pienses dejar plantada a la novia!"

Bárbara río ante el comentario y se acercó a Mercedes para besarle en la frente. Aquel gesto tranquilizaba a la mujer de ojos verdeazules. Y aquel gesto hacía que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas.

"Va a estar todo bien", musitó Bárbara para colocar las manos en el cuello de Mercedes, lo tanteó de forma suave para después dejar caer las yemas de sus dedos en el collar de perlas. Bajó la mirada directo hacia el accesorio. "Lo tenías desordenado".

"Es a propósito para que me toques", dijo Mercedes y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"¡Qué atrevida!", Bárbara río y le dedicó una mirada llena de coquetería. Cuando estuvo por insinuarle una propuesta subida de tono, Simón apareció.

"No ahora por favor...", aquello sonó como un reclamo. "Pueden hacer lo que se les antoje cuando me vaya de luna de miel... pero ahora aguantense un poquito." Bárbara y Mercedes se miraron. Luego se giraron para mirar al hombre y regañarle en un tono casi divertido, pero ambas se quedaron congeladas cuando le vieron aparecer.

De punta en blanco. Traje bien colocado, cabello rizado y oscuro bien peinado hacia atrás. Elegante. Casi un príncipe. Esta vez sus ojos cafés brillaban más que nunca.

"¿Qué... están mirando...? ¿Me veo mal?", Simón se miró el traje y luego se iba a devolverse a la habitación para mirarse al espejo. Bárbara lo detuvo.

"No, no, mi amor-", la morena se acercó para arreglarle el corbatín. "Es que estás tan grande..."

"Mamá...", el hombre abrazó a Bárbara y ella liberó un sollozó. Luego se separó y enjugó sus lágrimas con la excusa de no querer arruinar su maquillaje.

"Aún así seguirías siendo la mujer más hermosa de la ceremonia", contestó Mercedes tomándola del brazo. "Aunque claro, no hay que decir eso en frente de nuestro futura nuera".

"Mercedes", la voz de Simón sonó tranquila. La estaba llamando. Bárbara sintió un poco de tensión en el pecho. La relación entre Mercedes y su hijo había tenido altos y bajos durante todos estos años, pese a que hora estaban las cosas mejor no dejaba de pensar en que todo ponía venirse abajo.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias", contestó Simón de forma sincera. "Por estar con mamá y no dejarla."

"Jamás la dejaría."

"Y por estar conmigo...y aguantarme pese a qué te dí muchos dolores de cabeza."

Bárbara vio como como los ojos azules de Mercedes se aguaron al igual que los labios de Simón perdieron la firmeza y comenzaron a temblar. Mercedes soltó el brazo de Bárbara para acercarse al chico y abrazarle, le besó las dos mejillas como si fuese su propio hijo. Como si ella lo hubiera llevado consigo meses. Como si fuese sangre de su sangre. Bárbara se unió al abrazó, y pudo jurar que escuchó a Simón susurrar "no pude haber tenido mejor familia que ustedes dos".

En el matrimonio, Simón estaba en la espera del altar junto a Benito, su padrino de bodas. En los asientos estaba Bárbara junto a Mercedes y Joaquín, que tenía los ojos emocionados pues no creía que Diana, su niña, se iba a casar.

María Elsa se había encargado de estar con ellos en todo momento. Al igual que Ingrid, Antonieta, Camilo y Gerardo que vinieron con sus hijos y nietos desde Rancagua.

En esa ceremonia también estuvo La Donna, que usaba una cámara Kodak para tomar las fotografías. Después de lo sucedido con Pedro, La Donna se volvió cercana a María Elsa, tanto que la consideró como su nuera y en la casa de la rubia Quiroga, aquella brillante diva podría encontrar un hogar.

No faltaron minutos para que la clásica música del matrimonio se hiciera notar y anunciase la llegada de la novia. John Parker entraba a la iglesia y su hija le tomaba del brazo.

Bárbara se giró para mirar y descubrió que Diana era una de las muchachas más bonitas del mundo moderno. Lucía como una princesa de cuento. Un ángel que llegó casi de la nada a entregarle amor a su hijo. Luego se giró para mirar a Simón. Él estaba en un estado de shock. Parecía no creer que estaba por casarse con la pelirroja y que comenzaba una nueva vida. Una lejos de todo posible dolor.

Después de todo. Aquella tarde de 1993, Simón Pereira se casó con Diana Parker.

La celebración fue tranquila entre los invitados y larga a la vez. Mucha música, fiesta, tragos y comida. El vals de los novios, el lanzamiento del ramo y la felicidad a flor de piel. Bárbara por un momento quiso desear tener una boda de ensueño -no la que tranquila y sencilla que tuvo con Nicanor- junto a Mercedes. Pero sabía que esas cosas jamás sucederían.

No existía la posibilidad de matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo género.

La fiesta aún estaba en alza cuando una visita sorprendió a todos los presentes. Eva Montero Quiroga había llegado a la celebración. Elsa chilló de felicidad y lloró al abrazar a su hija. Camilo e Ingrid se unieron al gesto, y la tarde-noche no pudo haber terminado de mejor manera.

Eva felicitó a los nuevos novios justo antes de que estos se despidieran.

Una vez que Diana y Simón se fueron a su luna de miel. Bárbara decidió invitar a Mercedes, John y Joaquín a terminar la celebración en su nueva casa con un par de enguindados.

Le ofrecieron una habitación para que la pareja -que ahora eran sus consuegros- durmiera juntas, mientras ella, con el corazón encendido tomó a Mercedes para llevársela a la cama.

Ahí, ambas tuvieron una noche de bodas pese a que la ceremonia y la fecha no era de forma exclusiva para ellas.

Tres años más tarde, Bárbara estaba al otro lado del pasillo esperando la llegada del médico. Mercedes había llegado con dos vasos de café mientras John se estaba aguantando las ganas de sacar un cigarrillo dentro del recinto. Sólo Joaquín con sus miradas le calmaba. Todos estaban nerviosos.

" _¿Algo? ¿escuchan algo?_ " John preguntó en sus intentos de español.

"Nada. Simón lleva horas dentro y no han salido los médicos", contestó Bárbara tras sentarse a beber su café. "Sólo esperemos que salga todo bien".

"Bárbara tiene razón", musitó Mercedes. "El trabajo de parto es muy largo y complicado, a veces doloroso..."

" _Shit_..." A John se le escapó un insulto en su lengua madre. Se revolvió el cabello pelirrojo con sus manos. " _Esto es culpa de tu hijo, Román..."_

"¡Pero si están casados!", exclamó Joaquín colocando sus manos en los hombros de su pareja. "Estás cosas evidentemente iban a suceder".

" _Ya sé_... _but she is my baby girl_ ", contestó John suavizando el tono de voz ante el tacto del chileno. Mercedes rodó los ojos.

"Tu niñita que ya es una adulta, que puede decidir sobre su cuerpo y es exactamente lo que está haciendo allá dentro", musitó la mujer Moller con determinación. "Y sí, también está casada... aunque eso no influye en que quiera tener _guaguitas_."

"De todos modos, los médicos saben lo que hacen...", Bárbara esbozó una sonrisa. "Sólo nos estamos estresando más de lo normal. Diana estará bien, y sabremos de nuestros nietos..."

"Que nos dijeron que era dos pero cuál era su sexo", Joaquín río y colocó las manos en sus bolsillos. "Nos vimos obligados a comprar colores que no fuesen celestito o rosado..."

"Ay, pero si el rosado es muy bonito. ¿Cuál sería el problema en que dos niños usen rosado?", preguntó Mercedes e hizo un puchero que la convirtió en casi una adolescente.

"El mismo problema que tiene la sociedad con personas como nosotros", Joaquín susurró. "Mientras eso no cambie, estamos condenados".

"No quiero eso para mis nietos..." musitó Bárbara mirando hacia la puerta. "No lo quise nunca para Simón pese a que sufrió otras atrocidades... No lo quiero para nadie en realidad".

" _I agree_ ", John se acercó a Bárbara y le colocó una mano en su hombro para confortarla. " _Esta batalla sigue por ellos, para que sean libres de ser lo que quieran y amen a quién gusten"._

Bárbara miró como Mercedes apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Joaquín y que juntos se acercaban a ella con John. Los cuatro se quedaron esperando la salida de algún personal médico.

A los minutos les anunciaron el nacimiento de dos bebés. Un niño y una niña, ambos pesando casi 3 kilos. Completamente sanos y salvos. Ambas criaturas pasarían tiempo con sus padres primeros y luego conocerían a los recién abuelos.

Simón hizo pasar a sus madres, y a sus suegros, pese a las insistentes quejas de la enfermera. Ahí John Parker, Joaquín Echegaray, Mercedes Moller y Bárbara Román vieron como Diana estaba recostada en su camilla con dos bebés en su regazo.

> <Marina de las Mercedes e Ignacio Joaquín, hijos de los ahora Pereira-Parker.>

Para el año 1997, Simón, Diana y sus hijos ya vivían en otro lugar. Era casi agosto cuando Bárbara le tuvo que decir a Mercedes que Horacio llamó con urgencia. Ernesto Moller se estaba muriendo. Y tiempo ya no le quedaba.

Bárbara acompañó a su mujer en el viaje, lo mismo hizo Simón, Diana y los niños que eran unos recién nacidos. Mercedes tenía la intención de que al menos conociesen al abuelo, o que Ernesto supiera que pese a todo, ella pudo conformar una familia cultivada en amor, respeto y esperanza.

Ernesto Moller soltó un par de lágrimas cuando vio al resto de familia que le quedaba reunida. Estela estaba a su lado, como su fiel compañera. Augusta se afirmaba como podía de Horacio -sin dejar de tener una foto de Leonor junto a sus ropas en todo momento-, y María Elsa estaba con Benito y una Eva embarazada de cinco meses.

Fue ahí cuando Bárbara siguió los pasos de Mercedes, al igual que el resto de su clan. Ernesto reconoció a Simón y vio por primera vez a Diana, a quién asumió como hija de Joaquín. El anciano Moller se emocionó cuando vio a dos bebés entre sus brazos.

También aquel el momento en que Ernesto comenzó a expiar sus culpas. Se disculpó con Simón por haber sido duro con él y no aceptarlo. Se disculpó con Diana, y le pidió que le diera sus disculpas a Joaquín por todo mal provocado, las amenazas de muerte y los golpes. El horrible momento en que lo dejó al mismo nivel que Armando Quiroga.

Ernesto se disculpó con Augusta y Horacio, con Estela y María Elsa. También con Mercedes y Bárbara.

A Mercedes le dijo que le perdonara todo el dolor provocado. Qué él y su mamá -que en paz descanse- estaban orgullosos de ella, y de la familia que había formado. Que la quería y que seguía siendo su princesa.

A Bárbara le pidió perdón por ser duro con ella. Por haberla separado de Mercedes en su momento y por todos los momentos en que les puso en contra. Le dijo que después de todo, sabía que el sentimiento y la relación que tenían ambas mujeres era amor puro. Y que ya nadie podría separarlas.

Después de eso, Ernesto dejó de existir. Y una vez que Ernesto Moller dio su último aliento y dejó el mundo, Mercedes lloró. Bárbara la vio salir de la casa a tomar un poco de aire. Ella la siguió y la pilló al borde la vieja piscina -ahora sin agua- que alguna vez las unió a un nivel indescriptible. En medio del llanto, Bárbara la consoló con sus abrazos.

"María Mercedes. Bárbara... esperen", una anciana Estela Undurraga se acercó a ambas, justo después del funeral y momentos antes de comenzar el traslado del féretro al cementerio del pueblo. "Quería... Quería decirles a nombre de Ernesto y de mí... Queríamos pedirles disculpas por el daño que le hemos hecho. Sólo eso. Sé qué es tarde y..."

"No se preocupe, tía Estela", musitó Mercedes, enfatizando en el regreso del término "tía" después de muchos años. "Está todo dicho y hecho."

Esa fue la última vez que la vieron en aquel año, pues Bárbara y ella se mantenían ocupadas en Santiago trabajando en distintos colegios como profesoras.

En 1998, Estela Undurraga falleció. Fue enterrada junto a Ernesto Moller y su hermana Elvira en lo que quedaba de Villa Ruiseñor. Esa fue la última vez en que Bárbara fue al pueblo con Mercedes.

María Elsa volvía de vez en cuando.

Años más tarde, Bárbara conocería las maravillas del Reino Unido. Y esta vez para otro matrimonio.

La invitación llegó por teléfono, y fue Joaquín quien se encargó de recibirlas a ella, Mercedes, Simón, Diana y sus nietos en el aeropuerto londinense.

Las leyes británicas en el año 2005 permitieron la unión entre personas del mismo sexo. Joaquín tenía ya la nacionalidad británica, después de vivir tanto tiempo ahí, y por fin pudo casarse con John. Después de la boda, Bárbara recibía postales con imágenes del Palacio de Buckingham firmado por Joaquín Echegaray-Parker. Bárbara antes pensaba que usar el apellido del marido era una locura, pero aceptó ser referida como Bárbara Román de Pereira en los tiempos en que era esposa de Nicanor. Pero a medida en que los años pasaban, y su amor por Mercedes crecía... sentía la necesidad de agregar el apellido Moller a su nombre.

El año 2010 otro terremoto sacude sus vidas. En Santiago fue tan fuerte que por un momento pensaron que se morirían con la casa encima. Al menos lograron resistir, pero no así el resto de la ciudad.

En el sur todo se convirtió en un caos. Y tanto Mercedes como Bárbara entregaron todo el apoyo monetario que pudieron.

Ese mismo año, también se vieron obligadas a asistir a un funeral. Augusta Montero falleció tras la pena de no volver a encontrar a su hija. Horacio quedó solo.

Horacio se quedó en Santiago en la casa de María Elsa, siendo visitado de vez en cuando por su hermana Mercedes, Benito -a quién crío como un hijo-, Eva y los nietos que comenzaban a llegar. Benito fue padre de un niño llamado Mateo y Eva se casó con un venezolano que conoció en su exilio y tuvieron una niña llamada Javiera. Javiera y Mateo también conocieron a Marina e Ignacio. Horacio también los conoció, y los asumió como los únicos nietos Moller vivientes.

La hija de Augusta y Carlos jamás apareció, y el único hijo de sangre de Horacio falleció hace años.

Así que " _el Nacho_ " y " _la Mari_ " eran los únicos con los que Horacio podría establecer una relación de tío abuelo-nietos, y al menos eso tranquilizaba a Bárbara.

Le daba calma porque sentía que las cosas podrían ir mejorando poco a poco.

Hasta el año 2011 donde todo se volvió en un sacudida social. Ella y Mercedes fueron testigos de cómo los estudiantes universatarios y secundarios alzados sus voces en las calles exigiendo sus derechos, saliendo con pancartas, peleando con los oficiales, corriendo por las grandes Alamedas.

Sus nietos, Ignacio y Marina, estaban ahí. Así como Simón lo estuvo hace décadas pese a sus heridas. Jóvenes rebeldes peleando por sus creencias. Así como Mercedes se enfrentó a toda su familia, y Bárbara a todo un pueblo por su amor. Así, sin miedo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Perdonar a Horacio Moller no iba a ser algo sencillo. De hecho tomó años llegar a concretarlo.

Al menos eso pasó por la cabeza de Barbara Román cuando sucedió.

Fue una tarde de sábado, cuando él completamente sobrio pasó por la casa. Ofreció sus disculpas a nombre de él y las cosas que antes hicieron su padre Ernesto, su hermano Carlos, y su amada Augusta contra la relación que ella establecía con la única mujer del clan.  
Costó aceptarlo, pero lo hizo. Del mismo modo que lo hizo Mercedes. Después María Elsa. Más que mal, eran los únicos familiares vivos ya para esa época.

Era el año 2013. Ella ya no era la misma. Su rostro había perdido la fineza e su juventud. Tenía algunas manchitas y arrugas, y su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco. Al igual que el de Mercedes. Aunque la mujer Moller decidió cambiar su _look_ y dejar las clásicas melenas rectas, las ondas que llevó durante los ochentas o los moños sencillos de los noventas para cortar su cabello lo más corto posible. Algo así como lo llevaba una mujer de tercera edad promedio. Aunque con un pequeño flequillo rebelde, que su nieta Marina insistía que le daba un toque _chic._

Perdonar a Horacio no fue also sencillo, pero juntas lograron cerrar ese episodio. El moreno entendió que lo suyo era el amor más puro que pudo existir en el planeta.

Aquello sólo lo pudo terminar de entender cuando ellas le llevaron a la tumba de Pedro, su hijo, que murió a causa del VIH hace varios años.  
Pedro había amado del mismo modo en que Bárbara amó a Mercedes. Pedro había sido despreciado por su padre, al igual que Ernesto despreció a Mercedes por su orientación sexual. La única diferencia es que Mercedes sobrevivió para ver a su sobrino morir.

Bárbara sabía que Mercedes hubiera deseado ser ella quien hubiera tomado su lugar. Bárbara sabía que Mercedes pensaba que Pedro merecía una segunda oportunidad.

La Donna, la persona que él amaba, también lo merecía.

Pero no todo en la vida es justo ni sencillo. Muchas veces se topaban con pruebas en el camino. Obstáculos que les hacía complicarse. Deseos de rendirse. Los momentos en que sentían que les faltaba dinero. Las instancias en que perdían seres queridos. Las lágrimas que aguantaron y otras que derramaron debidos a la discriminación. Las desilusiones. Los fracasos. Todo que se juntaba de una vez para decirles que la vida y su amor no valía la pena...

Aunque si lo valía.

Lo valía por lo que han peleado. Lo valía por Simón. Por Diana. Por sus nietos. Por sus amigos John y Joaquín. Lo valían por las veces en que María Elsa les abrazaba y les decía que "aún quedaban muchas razones por las que luchar".

Lo valía. Su amor lo valía.

Terminaron por confirmarlo ya a mediados del 2016, cuando otra vez tuvieron que vestirse de modo elegante para pasar a las oficinas del registro civil. Como testigos, Mercedes y Bárbara fueron "las madrinas" del enlace entre Joaquín con John.

No era un matrimonio, pero era lo más cercano a lo que Chile -el país conservador en el que vivían- podían otorgarle a las personas que deseaban enlazarse con alguien de su mismo género.

La fiesta fue en la casa familiar que tenían los Echegaray Parker en Santiago, y fueron acompañados por ambas mujeres, junto al resto de la familia. Fue en medio que de un karaoke improvisado en la celebración, Mercedes se propuso.

Simón insistió en que la mujer Moller subiera al escenario porque quería cantar una canción. Bárbara oyó como Elsa se reía pues pensaba que "la Mechita se le subieron las copas", pero no esperaban la sorpresa que se les venía. 

Al parecer Joaquín tuvo que ver con esto. Quizás el viñamarino tenía que dar el primer paso en algunas cosas con el británico para demostrarle a Bárbara que podría tener su final feliz con Mercedes. 

Simón colocó la canción del karaoke, y una anciana Mercedes le dedicó las letras de Miguel Bosé. Aquellas que describían su amor a la perfección:

" _Al caer de cada noche esperare,_  
_A que seas luna llena y te amaré,_  
_Y aunque queden pocos restos._  
_En señal de lo que fue,_  
_Seguirás cerca y muy dentro._  
_Te amaré_." 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bárbara se dio cuenta que su nieto Ignacio la estaba grabando con su celular. Al parecer toda la familia se había confabulado en algo. Mercedes, esta vez un tanto desentonada continuó con la canción. 

" _Te amaré, te amaré_  
_A golpe de recuerdos_  
_Te amare te amare_  
_Hasta el último momento..._ "

Mercedes tenía el pelo corto, blanco, los mismos ojos verdeazules y brillantes de niña enamorada. Seguía siendo su pequeña a pesar de estar en los setenta años. Habían vivido todo juntas. Una historia completa. A pesar de todo, lo habían logrado.   
  
" _A pesar de todo siempre.._.", cantó Mercedes. "Bárbarita... _te amaré._ " 

Antes de que Bárbara Román y el resto de los invitados que celebraron la unión de John con Joaquín se pararan a aplaudir. Mercedes se propuso.

"Nuestra historia de amor merece el resto de nuestros días juntas, Bárbara... cásate conmigo."

Vítores se escucharon de todos lados. Bárbara comenzó a llorar y sintió en consuelo los brazos de su nieta Marina mientras le daba besitos en su cabeza. ¡Oh, si Marina supiera toda su historia!

"Bueno, todavía no nos podemos casar... pero firmemos el Acuerdo de Unión Civil que es como lo mismo", continuó Mercedes en el escenario. "¿Quieres...?"

"Sí, sí, y mil veces sí." Bárbara subió al escenario -olvidando la edad que tenía, y sintiéndose a finales de sus veinte- para besarla. 

Los gritos de alegría siguieron hasta el amanecer. Antes todos reprimían su amor. Ahora, estaban rodeados de personas que les protegían y adoraban.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado para mejor. 

Finalmente, Mercedes y Bárbara firmaron su acuerdo de unión meses después de que John Parker y Joaquín Echegaray lo hicieran. La celebración a diferencia de los dos hombres, fue más sencilla y con menos personas. Pero fue igual de alegre y movida. También fue en esa misma fiesta cuando su nieta Marina confesó que era lesbiana. 

Al año siguiente sería el turno de su nieto Ignacio, quién revelaría a la familia que se consideraba bisexual. 

Las decisiones de sus nietos fueron aceptadas por sus padres, quienes sabían que para el amor no había barreras, y a su vez tuvieron el total apoyo de los abuelos.

En junio de 2017, Mercedes estuvo apurando a Bárbara para salir a la calle. "Vamos a llegar tarde", insistió la mujer Moller mientras tomaba a Bárbara del brazo. 

"Que estamos bien, relájate, mi amor", musitó Bárbara mientras se subieron al taxi. El destino era llegar a una calle cercana a la Alameda principal de la ciudad de Santiago. Solo caminarían un tramo del trayecto. Para la edad de ambas ya no podrían recorrer todo el camino que se había anunciado por la televisión.

Juntas caminaron en medio de las personas tratando de contactarse con los celulares a sus nietos. "¿Cómo es que se mandaba el mensaje?"

"Ay, si nunca entendí eso del _guasap_..."

"Creo que _el Nachito_ no nos ve..."

"Dijimos que tenían que estar acá. Diana me dijo que los cuidáramos porque en las marchas podían pasar cosas raras..."

"Hay Mercedes, van a estar bien". 

"Ya, pero acuérdate que tenemos que llegar temprano porque Simón dijo que iban a venir unas amigas de Argentina..."

"¿Ah?"

"Ay, _lesa_ , no me digas que lo olvidaste. Unas amigas que Diana se hizo en Buenos Aires, la hija del famoso dueño hotelero Mario Estrella. ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Simón no siempre me dice todos sus planes, mi amor", dijo Bárbara. "Pero ahora estoy buscando _al_ _Nachito_ ".

Ignacio llegaría junto con Marina a buscarlas en la esquina de la calle Bandera. Sus rostros lucían cansados, aunque alegres. Después de todo tenían las caras pintadas con varios colores y llevaban varias chapitas alusivas a la movilización. Mercedes pudo identificar a dos carros alegóricos con fiestas mientras que en la parte más adelante iban un grupo más jóvenes exigiendo derechos. 

Ella junto a Bárbara y sus nietos se unieron a ese grupo. 

Caminaron ese trayecto a paso lento hasta llegar a Plaza Los Héroes. Todo eran gritos, batucadas, música y colores. 

<Orgullo.>

Marina le colocó a Bárbara una larga bandera como si fuese una capa de super heroína. Bárbara tomó la tela y la tomó entre sus arrugados dedos para notar las distintas tonalidades de rosa y rojo. Marina más tarde le diría el por qué de los colores y de su significado.

Mercedes sonrió con timidez. 

En medio del acto final de la marcha, se vieron rodeados por varias personas, entre ellos a la novia de Marina -de nombre Catalina-. Muchos se acercaron a preguntar por qué dos mujeres de tan avanzada edad estaban ahí.

Aunque Ignacio respondió lo ya evidente.

Pero Mercedes sólo quiso aclarar al contestar: "he amado a esta mujer desde a finales de los cincuenta, cuando todos nos decían que hacerlo estaba mal. Ahora vine a hacerlo más público todavía, para quienes no nos conozcan lo sepan. Ella es el amor de mi vida. La única persona que ha amado tiene un sólo nombre. Es Bárbara Román".

Después de mucho, mucho, tiempo, Mercedes se atrevió a gritar aquello sin miedo. Y sin pensar en las consecuencias de que pudiera quedarse con la garganta un poco rasposa tras la marcha. Aunque aquello importaba poco y nada. 

Muchos gritaron de alegría ante la respuesta. Mercedes sólo le sonrió a Bárbara. 

Y la mujer que había sido su colega, su amiga, amante, mujer y madre de su hijo, se acercó a un más a ella... la envolvió con la bandera rosa y la besó en los labios. 

Por primera vez podían hacer eso en la vía pública. Por primera vez podían hacerlo sin temor. Por primera vez podían demostrar la realidad de sus sentimientos sin ser rechazadas socialmente.

No eran las únicas en el mundo, y aquella sensación les hizo sentirse apañadas. 

Cada vez eran más, y cada vez se tendrían más razones para seguir peleando.

Su beso duró un par de minutos más, mientras los gritos y aplausos se escucharon desde las generaciones más jóvenes, aquellas que les tiraron confeti, les grababan y agitaban las banderas de arcoiris a su alrededor.

Era una vorágine. Un grito de orgullo, de rebeldía, de resistencia y de amor.

Mercedes rompió el contacto entre las bocas y besó a Bárbara en la mejilla. Luego recordó las palabras que su amada morena le dijo en uno de sus tantos intentos de huida, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su crecida cintura. 

" _Nuestra historia de amor merece un futuro juntas_ ". 

Así fue. 

 


End file.
